kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Druid
The Druids are a race that lives on the Isle of the Mists in the Green Isles. Background Their priestly coven is mysterious and feared, they are not men to be trifled with. Their sacred rites are said to involve sacrifice over Druids' FireKQ6 Hintbook, pg 95. They are a race of earth sorcerers that live on the Isle of the Mists. The sorcerer-kings live in the Village of Druids. The Druids are the priest-kings that inhabit the Isle of the Mists, a mysterious land hidden by the mists surrounding it. The weather-magician Druids have a ritualistic culture and worship nature, the spirits, the great gods, and Mother Earth. They are lead by their Archdruid. These priests keep the weather and the tides in balance to insure safety from hurricanes and other forces of the sea and to plead continuance for the kingdom's bounty. It is said that these priests demand privacy above all and that they remain loyal to the Crown in exchange for secrecy.Guidebook, pg 38, 39 Alexander was captured by the Druids and was to be sacrificed after discovered to be intruding on the Isle. Alexander foiled their attempt to sacrifice him by utilizing the Make Rain Spell found in the spell book obtained in a trade from Ali's Bookstore. After the Druids release Alexander they tell him of, Samhain, Lord of the Dead, and by what means to travel to his realm, the Land of the Dead. Later on Druid sorcerers, and soldiers from all of the other islands entered the castle with King Caliphim, and Queen Allaria to help take back the castle from Alhazred. The green robed druid is likely the one that takes care of the oak. Little is known about the Druid's 'great gods', however Cthulhu and Thor are said to some of them (its also implied that Mother Earth is as well). Thor's power is over weather and storms of the world. Thus it seems that Druids may be tapping into Thor's power. Druids are known to cast earth spell that blows the fog away form their island, and also cast Great Spells (which require human blood) on solstices and equinoxes. Druids are an ancient race, and may predate humans on the World of Daventry, perhaps existing there before the withdrawals, they refer to humans as the 'men of Earth'. Culture Though its not clear exact meaning, druids positions in the village appear to be designated by color of their robes, or the color of their belts. The Arch Druid wears the most elaborate robes of red and white, and a grey vest. During the ceremonies there is a druid near him wearing a brown robe with orange belt. There is also a druid who wears a green robe with yellow belt. The average druid wears brown robes, with yellow belt. Druids also appear to be a brotherhood, and all males, as the Arch Druid refers to his fellow druids as "Brothers". Druids display horned animal skull in the center of their village. It is believed that base on its central location, it may perhaps serve as ceremonial protection against danger. Classes *Archdruid *Sorcerer-kings *Priest-kings *Priests *Earth sorcerers *Nature wizards *Weather wizards *Weather-magicians Behind the scenes The role of or importance of the green-robed druid is not clear. Then again it might not be a druid, and actually be Derek Karlavaegen who was said to have attended the wedding. In 1700's romantic druid mythology and other pagan traditions the Oak Tree is sometimes seen as the symbol of Thor.http://www.druidry.org/library/trees/tree-lore-oak The concept of druids committing human sacrifice and worshipping Samhain as a pagan god is said to have been propaganda and accusations made created by modern fundamentalist Christians. The idea of human sacrifice and a god Samhain is considered offensive to many neopagans, druids and wiccans. References Category:Druids Category:Sorcerers Category:Magicians Category:Kings Category:Characters (KQ6) Category:Organizations Category:Priests Category:Ancients Category:Withdrawal Category:Great spells